Sayaka and Oktavia
by XxXxFallingTearsXxXx
Summary: *May contain spoilers* After Sayaka's death, she ends up in a rather strange place. Is it Magical Girl Heaven? She finds out she's inside her witch's mind with another girl, the controller of the witch.
1. Chapter 1

**Sayaka POV **

I woke in a place that was completely empty. Just a white room with nothing but me. What's going on? What just happened? Suddenly a memory flashed in my brain. Oh yeah, that's right. My soul gem was destroyed, and my soul became a witch. But, what is this place?

I look around and to my right, I see a dark figure. What's that? I step closer to it as the dark figure becomes bigger. It looks like a girl. Then, I see a little bit of blue on the figure. As I step closer, I realize, the back of this girl looks kind of like me, but she is wearing a dress with the design of a grief seed.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

The girl turns around and looks at me. I take a look at her for one second and realize, she looks exactly like me. Same hair, same eyes. Same everything. Besides her dress.

"Yes?" she replies.

"Oh, um, do you know what this place is?"

"Yes, you're inside your witches head."

"Inside my witches head?"

"Yes. You see when your soul gem becomes too dirty and breaks, you go into your witch's mind."

"Oh," I say.

I look around. How could this place be so empty? This is the mind of a WITCH. Shouldn't it have more evil stuff in it? Besides that, who is this girl? She is nothing like me. She may look like me, but she speaks more politely, and she's so much more calm.

"And you are?" I ask.

"I am the controller of this witch. My name is Okatvia Von Seckondorff," she tells me.

"Witches' have controller-"

"Sayaka!" a voice yells before I finish my question.

"Please wait a moment," Oktavia Von Seckondorff says.

She turns around, and an image of what's going on outside appears in front of her. I step forward, and look closely at the projection. I stare at the grayish, twisted place that I think is the witch's labyrinth. There are train tracks everywhere, checkerboard print floors, and music notes floating everywhere. In the middle of the room is a red and blue figure slowly falling down. Is that Kyoko? And my body?

Kyoko runs toward us, as I just stare in amazement.

"Tch. Foolish magical girl," Oktavia Von Seckondorf chuckles.

She starts launching wheels at Kyoko as Kyoko dodges every one. She jumps and catches my body in mid air. A loud screaming noise fills the labyrinth.

"What's that? Just what the hell are you?!" Kyoko questions, "What did you do to Sayaka?"

Kyoko, I'm right here.

Oktavia starts throwing wheels at Kyoko again.

One wheel almost hits her but it explodes right in front of her. What was that?

"Get back," a calm voice commands.

Kyoko turns and there is Homura. She disappears right after I notice her, and then a bomb appears right in front of us. I gasp, then the bomb explodes. Everything turns red, then orange, then gray. Then the gray smoke starts to go away. Through the smoke I see Homura holding out her hand for Kyoko.

"Hold on," she tells Kyoko.

"What are you-," a loud train whistle noise sounds before Kyoko finishes asking.

"Just do it!" Homura demands. Kyoko does so, and a few seconds later, everything comes to a sudden stop.

"She's..." Kyoko says.

"If you let go, time will stop for you too," Homura tells, "Be careful."

Homura and Kyoko start to run off, along with my body, until I can't see or hear was all that?

"I'm so sorry for all of that," Oktavia Von Seckondorff says.

"Oh, it's alright," I reply, shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Sayaka's POV

Time suddenly unfreezes, and I can finally move again.

"Well, now that those girls are gone," she says as the projection of the labyrinth disappears,"How about we get some sleep. It's pretty late, I'm sure you're tired."

"Oh, sure," I respond.

"There you go," she says, pointing to my left.

On my left, there is a light blue door with a golden doorknob. I go to the door and open it. In front of me is a blue room just a bed and nightstand with a lamp on it. The bed has a light blue blanket on it. On top of the bed are a pair of white pajamas.

I walk towards the bed, pick up the pajamas, and change my clothes**, **thinking about everything that just happened.

I finish buttoning up my pajama shirt, and then I poke my head out of the door to see if Oktavia is sleeping. When I walk out, I see Oktavia looking at the projection of the room.

"You're not going to sleep?" I ask.

"Oh, no. I'm just going to keep watch of what's going on here, and make sure there are no intruders," she answers.

"Oh, well good night."

"Good night."

I close the door behind me and lie down on the bed.

I try to sleep, but I can't. There is so much on my mind. How I just died. How that damn Kyuubey tricked me. How Kyoko and Homura ran off with my body. Madoka. Oh, yeah, Madoka.

She'll be devastated when she finds out my soul gem has become a grief seed. I could just see the tears pouring from her eyes. I'm so sorry, Madoka.

I'm such a fool. I didn't even say good bye. I was being such a horrible person to her. I wasn't even thinking about her when my soul became a witch. Why did it have to be like this?

A tear trickles down my cheek, and a sob escapes from my mouth. I try to hold back the tears and sobs so Okatavia doesn't hear.

After a few minutes, I ended up crying myself to sleep.

Now, I'm suddenly in a dark, pitch black room with absolutely nothing in it but me. I hear a small voice behind me, and I turn around to see Kyuubey.

"Contract?" he asks in that fake innocent voice of his.

I grit my teeth and curl my hands into fists. I can't believe something like this actually tricked me.

"You," I grunt through my gritted teeth.

"I will grant you one wish if you become a magical girl," he tells me.

When he tells me that, I think of the wish I made. It was a terrible wish. The way he reminds me about it makes me tighten my fists.

"Shut up," I command.

"Become a Magical Girl," he temptingly persuades.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I yell as I run towards him with my fist ready to punch him.

Right when my fist it about to hit his face, he disappears, leaving a white smoke behind.

"Where did he go?" I ask myself.

Behind me, I hear his voice again.

"Become a Magical Girl," he demands with his red, circular eyes penetrating me.

"STOP!" I scream.

My eyes suddenly snap open. It was all a dream. I'm back in the blue room. How long have I been asleep? I look around for clock, but I don't see one. I'm going to have to ask Oktavia.

I get changed into my school uniform that I wore yesterday and go out of the room.

When I walk out of the room, all I see is Oktavia still staring at the screen. Has she been doing that all night?

"Good morning," I greet awkwardly.

"Good morning," she replies back.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Maybe ten hours or so."

Ten hours. That seems about the average time I sleep.

"Did anything happen?" I ask.

"No," she answers, "Is it alright if I play some music here?"

"Uh, sure."

Suddenly a drum starts playing for a few beats, getting louder quickly, then an orchestra starts playing a loud, violent song. I guess this is the kind of music witches listen to. In the music I can hear string instruments, percussion, and many more.

I start thinking of what Kyoko, Madoka, and Homura are doing as I go back into my room and sit on my bed. Hopefully, they will come and try to save me.


End file.
